Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{12}+1\dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {1} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {1} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{9}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{9}{12}$